


cold broken teen, superglued human of proof

by psychoticsnow_white



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (title inspired by doodleoddle), Archie is trying, Friendship, Jug is a bit angsty and has too many feelings, M/M, ambiguous friends/lovers feelings implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticsnow_white/pseuds/psychoticsnow_white
Summary: Jughead never felt like he truly belonged anywhere, but maybe home was just a pair of sad hazel eyes and red ruffled hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (this is the first fic I'm ever publishing in English, i'm sorry it's probably not that good)
> 
> this is also probably going to be the first part of a series (so if you want to see some Jarchie's fluff with kisses and stuff stay tuned)

\- Wait, did you just tell me that you're... homeless ?

  
They were facing each other, eye to eye, the moon gleam and neon lights glistening on their tired features, sitting in one of Pop's booth ; a very common place for Jughead to be found in, since it felt like home to him, in a way. The smell of hot fries and even hotter coffee, the warm and torn leather of the seats, the coldness of the blue lights glimmering on his frowning face : all those things people only saw as details, were small parts of a place where this fallen prince felt like he truly belonged to. He never truly felt like he belonged anywhere, except in his mother's arms ; but as any hope Jug used to have, she was long gone. It was a thing in Jughead's life : everything was temporary.

  
\- Jug, answer.  
\- Chill, dad.

  
Archie just sighed, brushing a hand through his hair, a gesture that made the brunet roll his eyes. Like he cared. It was stupid (of course it was) to still be bitter about what happened during this summer ; or, more, what didn't happened. Jughead could still picture himself sitting alone on a bench, the golden light of the sun disappearing behind the hills, caressing his pale skin, waiting for something that wasn't going to come. That wasn't his first time, hoping for the impossible. Archie was part of the majority of these fantasies, and Jughead couldn't find himself to be able to stop being so hopefulness towards this stupid boy.

Sure, people depicted him as cold-hearted because of his usual sarcasm, but nobody realized that it was just his way of coping with his life. He acted like he didn't care just because it was easier. Realizing how shitty his life was would probably result in him feel even more miserable, and he just didn't see the point of drowning in self-loathing.

No talk, no tears. That was for the best.

But maybe a hug or, at least something, would be... nice.  
(Especially from a certain someone.)

  
\- What about you sleep at mine tonight ?  
\- I'm not-it's fine, Archie, okay ?  
\- No, it's not ! We're friends, and..

  
Oh yeah, friends. They were friends. Again. And the idea, even if repulsing and humiliating at first sight... it was a proposition that Jughead couldn't say no to. This muscular and sometimes (too often) oh-so-stupid redhead attracted him like a magnet would, and letting go of Archie would mean letting go of what was left of his childhood. The remains of the tiniest bit of lightness in his life. He couldn't let go.

He depended more on Archie than he could admit out loud.

Seeing him again was... nice. Considering the bullying he had to put up with, recognizing a friendly smile once in a while was refreshing. Especially when it was Archie's and he knew it was sincere, unlike the few students who was nice to him just out of pity. Being friends with someone he knew he could trust with his life was amazing. No need to ask why Archie was the only one who knew about his friend's condition.

  
\- We're friends and that's what friends do. You're sleeping at mine tonight and we'll figure this out together.  
\- .... fine, then.

  
He nodded to confirm his answer, and Archie smiled so brightly that Jug could see a bit of his childhood recollections peeking through. He couldn't help his own smile forming at the sight. They were friends after all ; and the idea that something could, for once, come back to normal in his life, was comforting. Archie's friendship was. And, knowing he would see, again, the latter's house, where they spent so many afternoons and nights laughing on his old wooden floor, while the sun went, or came back from, sleep, was too. Archie's house was also one of Jughead's home, in a way.

Actually, Archie himself was.


End file.
